Obsession
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Yugi and Ryou have been going out for a while now. One day Ryou tells Yugi he has been cheating on him with the new kid Bakura. What happens when Yugi heart broken runs into Seto's open arms? What happens when Seto has had an obsession over Yugi for years
1. Infidelity

Summary- Yugi and Ryou have been going out for a while now. One day Ryou tells Yugi he has been cheating on him with the new kid Bakura. What happens when Yugi heart broken runs into Seto's open arms? What happens when Seto has had an obsession over Yugi for years? R/Y, S/Y, B/R

Proofread by Dragontalon666 

Obsession  
By: MissPatriciaPotter  
Chapter One- Infidelity

My contribution for the Seto/Yugi fan fic challenge

"Yugi there is something I have to tell you." Ryou said as he glanced down at the ground at his feet trying to prolong what he was going to say."What is it?" Yugi asked giving Ryou a puzzled look. This made it a lot harder for Ryou to tell Yugi. How could he hurt someone as innocent as Yugi?"Yugi," Ryou began, "I have been cheating on you.""Nani?" Yugi shot back.

"It's true," Ryou said as he looked down at the ground as tears slowly streamed down his face.

"With who?" Yugi asked shocked that someone had done this to him."Bakura," Ryou said while trying to keep his gaze towards the off white tiled floor. It didn't make any logical sense that Ryou, a supposed all time saint, was going out with Bakura, the Bad Boy of the school."Goodbye then, " Yugi said as he bent down to pick up his backpack. He swung it over his shoulder and then ran from the room. This left Ryou standing there thinking if he had done the right thing or not?&Yugi was walking down the street, having just gotten out of school. He had no intent of going home. There was no way that he would be able to go home in this state. His grandfather wasn't home for he had gone on a trip with his friend Arthur. Another fact was that it was Friday, and that meant tomorrow was Saturday so Yugi would be even more alone through the weekend. All day he had been watching the clock like a hawk. At lunch he had ate in the cafeteria by himself at a table in the corner. From that corner he had watched Ryou sitting with Bakura at the popular table. Yugi had sat alone not caring what the other kids thought. His mind was blank, nothing mattered to him anymore, nothing at all. He neither spoke nor looked at anyone other than Ryou, or the table before him. He was heading to the biggest building in the city, Kaiba Corp Headquarters. Yugi took a right and was standing in front of the huge building. He pushed open the glass door and walked in.Inside people were walking around, some were answering the many phones that were at the massive desk in the center of the room. Yugi glanced around and saw the elevator, and sped towards it. Once he got there the door to the elevator door was open. Yugi, with rapidly shaking hands, pushed the black button that had the number 30 on it. He was going to the top floor and then to the roof. He then was going to jump, plunging 30 stories down. Ding seventh floor the door opened and two people came on not even noticing Yugi just carrying on with the conversation that they had started before they got onto the elevator. Ding they were at the twentieth floor and the two people left. During the rest of the ride no one else got on. Ding thirtieth floor. Yugi sighed and continued walking he then came across a door, he pushed it open and walked through. He was on the rooftop. He walked to the end and stepped onto the edge of the roof. He then peered down at the ground before him. It looked so small to the world he knew. Below him cars were seen as tiny specks, people looked like ants, and even the huge tree that was near Kaiba Corp looked small.'Should I or shouldn't I?' Yugi thought as he glanced down getting nervous about what he was about to doMeanwhile ten minutes before Yugi had gotten to the roofSeto was sitting at his desk in his office on the nineteenth floor. It was beautifully decorated with a hard wood floor instead of the usual dull gray that was seen throughout the building, a huge wood desk with a silver laptop, and a huge window that over looked the small park beside the building. He was currently working on a new Duel Disk prototype. He was also watching the security cameras that were on the wall to the right of him. Seto set down the disk that he was working on and took a quick minute to see if everything was running smoothly. That was when he noticed that person. He would recognize that hair anywhere. Seto watched in horror as the boy went onto the elevator. Sure Yugi could be saying hi to someone he knew in the building but it didn't look like that. It was the look on Yugi's face, one Seto had seen very often. It was the look that someone had betrayed you and that you no longer cared. Seto pushed the button that was hooked up to the security unit that was on the top floor."Please could you save the tri-colored haired boy that is on the top floor?" Seto threw the Duel Disk that he had been working onto the floor making a loud sound when hitting the wood surface, and he ran to the door thinking, 'that if security did not get there in time he might be able to get to Yugi in time.'

&

Seto gasped, it was getting harder to breathe but Seto had to do this. He had to. He had found out through the years that he kept on falling more in love with Yugi. Oh how he loved that small boy. He loved his smile, his eyes, his innocent nature, and everything else about him. He had wanted the boy for such a long time and that desire wasn't going away. He was Seto Kaiba he could have anyone that he wanted but the person he couldn't have. Seto pushed the up button but the elevator didn't come. Knowing there was no time to waste Seto took the stairs. Hoping that he would get there in time.&Seto pushed open the door and there stood Yugi standing on the ledge. Seto let go of the door and it slammed shut behind him. "Shouldn't I or Should I?" Seto heard Yugi silently say. It was barley audible Seto had to step forward to hear Yugi clearly. Seto crept up to the ledge softly like a cat searching for his prey. Just as Yugi was about to jump off the ledge Seto grabbed him from behind and took him into his arms. Yugi tried to get away from Seto but Seto had a strong grip and refused to let go even if his life depended on it. He had waited for this for a long time. He couldn't risk this being taken from him. Whatever Seto wanted he got and that included the young tri-colour haired Yugi Motou.&Seto had taken Yugi to his mansion. He had given Yugi something to eat even though the plate came back as full as it was when it had been given to Yugi. He then placed Yugi in the room right beside his, the one without any windows, and a conjoined bathroom between the two rooms. The room was painted a soft pale blue that reminded Seto of the sky in summer. It had a large closet on the west side, a dresser beside the door, and a queen-sized bed in the center of the room that was covered by a cream white comforter. Seto opened the door and looked around the room, Yugi was lying on the bed legs in the air, looking at a gaming magazine that Seto had given him to read. Seto walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Yugi looked up and set the magazine on the bed beside him."Thanks for letting me stay here," Yugi replied silently, looking down at the bed, tracing a non-existing pattern on the bed with his index finger."It's no problem, besides I'm going to be here all weekend alone because Mokuba is going at a friend's house for the whole weekend." Seto replied. It was the truth, Mokuba had gone to a friend's house, and yes he really wanted Yugi to stay here."I forgot to show you that door," Seto pointed to the bathroom door, "leads to your own private bathroom." Seto had lied he knew it but Yugi didn't."Thanks again Seto." Yugi said.

"Well I'll be going to bed soon do you want anything?" Seto asked, hoping Yugi would want something. Just pleasing the boy made him all happy inside, something that had happened in a long time.

Yugi's eyes lit up, "Do you have chocolate chip cookies?" Yugi asked in a childish tone. Seto nodded, smiling.&After the snack both boys went upstairs to go to bed. First stop was Yugi's bedroom. Yugi got onto the bed, and scampered under the covers. Seto chuckled at Yugi's childish behavior. He was so childish at times, one of the qualities that Seto loved in Yugi. Seto moved and sat next to Yugi, pulling the covers over the small boy."Thanks again for the cookies," Yugi said looking at Seto."You're welcome. If you need anything don't be afraid to come to my room, it is the first one to the right" Seto left the room.&A loud crash was heard. Seto bolted up; he quickly turned on the side lamps. There in front of the bed was Yugi, his eyes were puffy, and tear streaks were on his cheeks. Seto got out of bed, and walked over to the smaller boy. "What's the matter Yugi?" Seto asked."I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Seto nodded; at least Yugi would be near him. Yugi climbed onto the bed, while Seto turned off the light. "Good night, Seto," Yugi yawned, and snuggled into the covers next to Seto.

'Yugi you'll never know what you do to me, soon you'll find out whoever hurts you, will be hurt in return.' Seto thought to himself.


	2. Regret

Summary- Yugi and Ryou have been going out for a while now. One day Ryou tells Yugi he has been cheating on him with the new kid Bakura. What happens when Yugi heart broken runs into Seto's open arms? What happens when Seto has had an obsession over Yugi for years? R/Y, S/Y, B/R

Obsession  
By: MissPatriciaPotter  
Chapter Two- Regret

My contribution for DemonandGoddess's Seto/Yugi fan fic challenge

"I am so happy you told that squirt to go away." Bakura haughtily said, lying on the bed dressed in a pair of black boxers. Ryou slipped in beside Bakura. He still had regrets about breaking up with Yugi. Yugi was such a fragile, innocent person, but Ryou had to do it. The secret had been killing him from the inside. Bakura and Ryou had met two months ago, and had started seeing each other a week after they had known each other. Ryou had made up excuses to Yugi, of why he wasn't able to go out for the evening. The truth was Ryou was really going out with Bakura, when he told Yugi various excuses. With Yugi he got compassion, gentleness, and an abundance of hugs. Yugi was the cuddly type. Bakura was the complete opposite. Bakura was rough and domineering, but Ryou had wanted that, he had craved it. Yugi gave butterfly kisses while Bakura nipped on his neck, leaving marks that Ryou hated to explain to Yugi. Ryou turned off the light. Tomorrow they were going to the arcade, which was something him and Yugi used to do together. 'I hope I made the right choice.'

* * *

Seto sat in a chair watching Yugi sleep, he had gotten up an hour ago, dressed, had breakfast, and came back here. His reading glasses were perched on his nose; a book lay forgotten on his lap. 'I'll find whoever did that to you.' Yugi cutely yawned; his huge eyes opened, and took in the sight of the room. His eyes bounced to object to object, until they fell onto Seto. Suddenly he remembered what had happened yesterday. The breakup, going to Kaiba Corp., and Seto bringing him back here. Yugi noted Seto's apparel; it was very causal to the Seto that he knew. Tight blue jeans with a black belt, topped with a loose powder blue sweatshirt. The thing that Yugi found amusing was the glasses; he could barely stifle his giggle. 

"Go ahead laugh." The rich voice said, standing up, and sitting on the side of the bed. "Others have before." He thought for a moment, "well maybe only Mokuba, he is the only one I've permitted to do so." Yugi wondered why the CEO was being so kind and caring to him, but it slipped it off. Yugi trusted Seto, he was the one who cared, when he felt like no one else did. Yugi slipped out of bed, and looked at the window. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, it was prefect. Everything used to be prefect between him and Ryou, now he was probably snuggling with Bakura. Yugi ran from the room, and to the very top floor. He stood like he did before on top of the Kaiba Corp. building, ready to jump.

Seto rushed through the mansion frantically, Yugi was suicidal. He should of known the signs, but he had been too stupid to mistaken the signs. He got onto the top floor, through a secret entrance. Like he did on the top of his building in town, he grabbed Yugi.

He carried him downstairs, and set him down on one of the teak chairs. A plate of food was already at the spot.

"Eat." Seto insisted, sitting down on the chair beside Yugi. Yugi slowly picked up the fork, and began to eat, very slowly.

Seto sipped his coffee, and had a bagel with cream cheese. This was his normal breakfast.

Yugi put his fork down gently, and looked questionably at Seto.

Seto returned the gaze. "What do you want Yugi?" Seto asked tenderly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Yugi asked.

"You remind me of myself; I was once like you. By the way, I had some clothes brought it for you, they are laid out on our bed, and I'd like you to wear them l today."

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened at the sight of the clothes that were on his bed. Seto must be kidding? He wouldn't be able to wear those clothes. 

Black leather pants, a white dress shirt that Yugi thought would be too tight, a white belt that served more as a decoration then a belt, and the oddest part was an upside down pyramid, the eye of Ra was in the center. A silver chain was looped onto a small gold circle. A note was beside the necklace. Yugi picked it up gingerly.

Dear Yugi,

You are probably shocked, at the clothes that I have picked out. I think they'll suit you. The pyramid is actually a puzzle, that I bought a while ago, I think it will suit you too.

Seto

* * *

Yugi met Seto back in the dining room. The clothes had fit him perfectly. Seto was not in the room; sighing Yugi sat down on a chair. 

"You look good." A voice said from behind him, making Yugi jump out of his chair. Seto took a seat and turned to Yugi, "what do you want to do today?"

Yugi thought about it, there was so much he loved to do. "The arcade?"

"Sure."

* * *

The arcade was super busy, the environment was alive with the sounds of all the games, the laughter of the people, and the chatter of the people. Yugi stood waiting in line for the DDR game. Seto was watching from a fighting game, he had insisted that he couldn't dance if his life depended on it. So here Yugi was waiting by himself. 

"Oh come on Bakura. Please play with me." That sounded like Ryou's voice. Yugi turned around, and his presumption was correct. Ryou was in the back of the line; with a very livid looking Bakura beside him. Not wanting to see Ryou at the moment, Yugi walked over to Seto.

"I want to go." He said, before rushing off in the direction of the exit.

Seto ran up to him. "Why?"

"Because he is here." Seto knew who 'he' was by Yugi's tone.

Seto had never been happier in his whole life. He had Yugi all to himself and nobody could change that.

* * *

Sunday passed quickly, and Monday came quickly. Much to Seto's disappointment, Yugi went to go sleep in his room. 

Domino High School was a mix of all sorts of people jocks, cheerleaders, preps, nerds, and so on. Everyone was placed in the 'group' as soon as they walked into the school for the first time.

If Seto Kaiba had to be placed in a certain group it would be 'icy bastard.' That had changed in the last three days, he had even flashed his English teacher a smile this morning. He was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down, well except for that certain albino that sat in front of him in English class, Ryou.

Day Dream

"I love you." Seto kissed Yugi passionately, while rubbing circles on his back. It seemed to make the younger boy relax. They were sitting on an armchair.

"I love you too." Yugi replied, kissing Seto back.

"Say it." Seto said placing Yugi on the bed.

"I'm yours."

"And.."

"Always and forever."

"Seto are you in there?" His teacher asked, standing in front of him.

"Yes." Seto stated calmly.

"Then your partner is...?"

Seto looked around the classroom; nobody seemed to be in a particular order, so he guessed.

"Yami?"

"Nope, it's Ryou."

The white haired boy gave Seto a quick smile. Seto glared back at him.

His cloud nine had turned into cloud hell.

Authors Notes- I don't think is as great as the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.


	3. Unwanted Surprises

Obsession

Chapter Three- Unwanted Surprises

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Yugi hummed 'A bridge over Troubled waters', his favorite song, as he placed his books into his locker, he grabbed the lunch that Seto's cook had made him earlier that morning, and walked to the cafeteria. He excepted to sit alone, and do his homework, but was extremely shocked when Seto stepped in front of him. Asking, "would you care to sit with me?" Yugi nodded and the pair made it's way through the crowd, finally they arrived at a secluded table. Yugi took a seat and began to eat his lunch.

It was delicious, better then anything he could ever make.

"This is good." Yugi said, setting down the chicken sandwich.

"I am glad you like it, it is good to see you eating again." Yugi continued eating his scrumptious lunch.

&

After extensive thinking, Ryou decided that the best time to confront Seto about their project was now. Ryou would have loved to go with anyone else, but this time the teacher had picked the partners. Seto was known as a ruthless businessman, the same applied to school. Ryou was dead scared of him.

He found himself walking up to Seto in the hallway; Ryou was on his spare, he supposed Seto was on the same. Ryou had never seen the young CEO get into trouble for not being in class. 'Must be all that money' Ryou thought as he decided to go through with it. Better to get it done now, then never.

Ryou tapped Seto on the shoulder; Seto put the book away into his locker, and turned around.

"Are you here about that English project or Yugi?"

Ryou glared at Seto. How did Seto know about that?

It seemed like Seto knew what Ryou's puzzled expression meant. "Yugi almost committed suicide because of you! By the way we'll meet at eight, I'll send a car over." Seto slammed his locker shut.

&

After school came quickly for the short teen, he began to head home but was stopped by Seto running up to him, insisting him to come home with him. Yugi complied, it was good to have someone to talk to, but before Yugi was to go to Seto's he was going to his house first. He was going to completely destroy any evidence that him and Ryou were once together, he was to going to rip up all the notes, and letters that Ryou had wrote him. All the pictures of were going to burnt, Seto had agreed to do that for him. Yugi had quite a fear of fire that had started when he was a young child. Seto had said he was going to be busy till about nine with a prior commitment.

The car was going to be sent at eight thirty, and Yugi was going to stay over again. Yugi was happy that Seto was letting him stay over, it was quite lonely in the house all by himself. With the pictures, Yugi had to pack an overnight bag, with a few essentials. Underwear and socks to start with. Even though Seto had mysteriously been getting clothes for him, they were rather reveling for the innocent teen. Yugi didn't want to question Seto's choices so he hadn't said anything. He just hoped Seto, wouldn't be mad at him.

&

"So what do you want to do our project on?" Ryou asked, scared of how Seto was acting towards him. When he came here, Seto was waiting for him; Seto didn't say anything he only motioned his hands for Ryou to follow him.

"I don't know, I have a small idea. A boy named Aidan is dating this girl named Elizabeth. Aidan starts to date someone else who is more popular then Aidan, behind his back. Aidan is heartbroken runs into the arms of a girl named Nicole."

That story sounded oddly familiar.

"I think I heard that one, or maybe someone else is doing it, after all it is a popular plot line." Ryou said in response.

"So, you would agree this happens a lot. Cheating that is?"

Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Why would you do it then?!" Seto asked icily, sending shivers down Ryou's spine.

"I don't know, Bakura was so not like Yugi, he was everything I wanted. Or so I hoped. I have to get going." Ryou said picking up his bag, and walking towards the door. "I'll be here, at around six tomorrow." Ryou said before he left the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, Yugi has just arrived; he is in the foyer."

"Oh shit!!" The plan was to get everything done by eight so Ryou was out of here by eight thirty that hadn't happen.

&

Yugi walked up the stairs that directed him to Seto's office. He was halfway up the stairs when he saw a familiar figure. He had an ominous feeling, and it wasn't going away. He barged into the room, Seto was holding Ryou by the waist, gripping him tightly, Yugi could visibly see that it was becoming harder for Ryou to breathe.

Even though Ryou had broken up with him, he was still a human being; he didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Yugi hurried over, and tried to pry Seto's arms off of Ryou. To no avail did it work.

Seto lashed out at Yugi's attempts to save Ryou. When Yugi was trying to force open Seto's arms, he let go of Ryou, causing the albino to slightly stagger, he then raised his hand, and brought it down as soft as he could make it. Seto knew he couldn't control how much force he used, he had tried in the past, but to no avail it hadn't worked.

The sound echoed throughout the office. Yugi tumbled instantly to the floor, unconscious.

"Umm Kaiba?" Seto looked in Ryou's direction.

"Remember I still care about Yugi, but as a friend. We should have stayed as friends."

'Ryou broke up with you, but he still has a part in your heart. I don't understand it, Yugi, you have a heart of gold.'

"I understand," Seto glared at Ryou; "I know what you are trying to get at. But that gives you no right to do what you did. Get out of my sight!"

Ryou fled the room as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Once Seto was certain Ryou had left, he picked Yugi up and carried him to his bedroom. He set Yugi on the bed, and covered him up with the blue comforter.

Seto walked onto the balcony, the night air hitting his exposed skin, he regretted not grabbing a jacket before heading outside. He took out a pair of binoculars, and looked towards the gate. If his assumption were correct Ryou would just be leaving; the sight of two motorcycles greeted him. One was empty while the other had two guys on it. 'They must go to a different school.' Seto mused. Tanned skin, platinum hair, and a ton of gold jewelry.

Bakura was hugging Ryou; they then exchanged a simple kiss, and clambered onto Bakura's motorcycle.

They took off; their loud revving of their engines could be heard all throughout the neighborhood.

Authors Notes- I don't know how the last part is going to work in the plot. I think I had too much pocky . Too much sugar not a good thing, someone remind me not to buy pocky at anime club again. There is a slight problem though, I don't think I'll be able to finish this before the date, so I'll probably be entering another fic, called A Small Gift of Thanks. It's completed so there is nothing to worry about.


End file.
